1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cushion and sleep system art, and particularly to a sleep system having a thermal layer selectively positioned to reflect body heat.
2. Related Art
In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,006, a reversible thermal cushion is disclosed and claimed for use in conjunction with water, innerspring, foam, fibrous, and air mattresses. The thermal cushion is comprised of a thermal layer, including a metallic film, coated on one surface of a thin polyethylene sheet with the other surface of the sheet laminated to a thin layer of polyurethane foam. The thermal layer is held by rivets against the convoluted surface of a thicker polyurethane foam insulating layer or between smooth surfaces of insulating layers of polyurethane foam having convoluted outer surfaces. The riveted layers are encased between polyvinyl chloride sheets, whose edges are lapped and heat-sealed together.
The thermal cushion is placed on top of an innerspring, water or foam mattress, either with the metallic film faced upwardly to reflect body heat back to a reclining person or faced downwardly, such that body heat is absorbed by the thermal cushion.
While this thermal cushion is effective in its function of improving user comfort level, it does involve manufacturing steps apart from the production of the mattress itself. Thus, the thermal cushion is an accessory item which must be separately manufactured and inventoried. Moreover, mattresses must be uniquely structured to accept such thermal cushions in a manner that is both effective and aesthetically pleasing. Due to the additional manufacturing and material costs involved, full enjoyment of the benefits of the thermal cushion involves a commensurate additional expense to the consumer.